Monkeys Immobilize? (discontinued)
by The Neurotic Physiologist
Summary: What if the Hyperforce turn into live action? After a Skeleton King threat, the Hyperforce were scattered in planet Earth, different places at different times. Will they ever find themselves and go back to where they had their last mission?


**The Sacred Ones Take Silver**

 _Eastmacrondale, 1419. Antauri's adjustments from robotic to human are quite weird. Citizens in the area came from the future. Every dawn, the Rackes (cockroaches) and Macras (crabs) invade the town, but they don't really mean invading, they were just fighting on who will be the sacred one-permanently. Antauri communicates with the Macras for more information and helps stop the fight. He laso finds spare parts to create the first time machine in the 15th century._

* * *

Because of a Skeleton King scheme, the Hyperforce were shot by a transform beam and sent to planet Earth, scattered in different times.

 ** _1419\. Eastmacrondale._**

 ** _Antauri._**

He woke up and looked around. A desert. Everything was real-life looking. "This looks different," he said. He tried to stand up, slowly. He noticed that he grew taller. Wait, robot monkeys don't grow taller, he thought. He looked at his feet, his arms, and touched his face. He wasn't a robot monkey, he was human, like Chiro. "Impossible!"

He ran to a pond and looked at his reflection. His head was half-bald, he had dark-colored skin, and gone a little overweight. "This must be made by Skeleton King. He had hit me so bad. And my team... my team! Where are they?" Through the Power Primate, he can sense that they can be anywhere, not in Eastmacrondale, but in a different place, in a different time. "I must build a time machine!"

Then he started searching. In the middle of the desert, he found a poor man suffering. Antauri brought the man to a shady place.

"Th-thank you," the poor man stuttered. "I just need someone to heal my wound."

"Can I see it?" Antauri asked.

The man showed the wound. It was a deep, open flesh cut, and there were rat bites. Antauri gasped. "Well, uh..." Too bad Gibson wasn't there to help him out, Gibson is the medical officer of his team. Antauri had no choice but to help the poor man by himself alone. "Let's go find an inn, shall we? I'll ask a doctor to help you out."

Antauri carried the poor man (at least he had the strength to carry him) to a nearby inn, trying not to touch the legs. He knocked on the door, a client opened it. "Yes, sire?"

"Emergency," Antauri said.

He put the poor man to a cozy bed (yes, they've got a room. Easy, right? There's a vacancy sign). The doctor checked the man's wound and checked the temperature. Very high. The man's neck froze, and he was still moaning. "His temperature is very high," the doctor said.

"Fever, convulsions," Antauri checked. "It's one of the Kernig signs, it's meningitis."

"Wait, meningitis doesn't exist in 1419."

"We're in the year 1419?"

"Where are you from?"

"The future," the man replied, still groaning in pain.

"The future? I'm from the future too!"

"Me three," Antauri added. He turned to the poor man. "What are you doing here?"

"My friends and I were playing a dangerous game," the poor man explained. "Rats were included. There were fights, I was bitten by some rats, a portal just opened, and took me here."

A pause.

"Do we need to put a chalk marking on that?" Antauri asked the doctor, trying not to look at him.

"No," the doctor opened his notebook. "'Chur name?"

"B-Brian..." the patient said in a weak voice.

"And yours?"

Antauri wanted to put on a disguise name, but it may be unwise. He thought that he and the Monkey Team are quite famous in planet Earth, or maybe not. Anyways...

"Uh... Kevin."

"Brian and Kevin, both from the future. I'm Dr. Reynolds, pathologist. Let's give Brian a treatment, shall we?"

As Antauri was about to go outside, the client approached to him. She also has a dark complexion, with black wavy hair, and seven inches shorter than Antauri. "How's your friend?"

"In bed, unconscious for a while," he said. "He had fever and rat bites. Still finding a way on how to treat him."

"I'm Tanya, client of this inn. Fourteen years, but I never get old easily."

"I'm Kevin. I have a question, are people living in this inn from the future?"

"We all are from the future. Stuck here in Eastmacrondale, Medieval era."

"Medieval. So when did you start working here as a client?"

"1405."

"Any problems during your encounter?"

"Not much, but there were Rackes and Macras invading this place."

"Rackes and Macras?"

"Yes, sire. Rackes are giant cockroaches, and Macras are giant crabs. They take and kill people."

"Where do those creatures come from?"

"I don't know. They started invading this place a century ago."

"When do they come?"

"Everyday at dawn. Hey, can you help us defeat the Rackes and Macras? I know you can help."

"Well... um... sure. I want to know more about them first."

"Well, my hour off is over," Tanya went back to her desk.

"I'll go check on Brian," as Antauri was about to go upstairs, a saleslady just went in.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Rackes and Macras Germ Protectors, available in several prices, buy one now! They're quite fashionable today!"

"What do you have this month?" Tanya looked at the cart and found something. "Oh, what about this scarf?"

"6.99. To protect your neck from being shot by poison."

"Hey Kevin!"

Antauri turned back. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Come here! You have to protect yourself from the Rackes and Macras with these. You want this shield?" Tanya found a Medieval-style armor shield.

"Anything else?" Antauri looked for some more stuff in the cart. "What about this hat?"

"Nice choice!"

"Also 6.99," the saleslady said. "To protect your head. Some Macras drool and their saliva fall off. Poison when they are at the top of you."

"Don't worry, Kevin, I'll pay for it," Tanya paid for the hat and the scarf.

Other customers bought some.

"Okay," the saleslady was about to leave. "that's all for today. "See you next month!"

Antauri entered Brian's room. "Brian? It's Kevin."

"Hey, you're back!" Brian smiled. "Dr. Reynolds brought me biscuits. What did you do?"

"A client named Tanya told me about the Rackes and Macras."

"Oh, them. The Rackes are more evil than the Macras. I don't even know what they are up to."

An alarm just rang.

"It's them," Brian said.

"I'll check them out," Antauri opened the door. "Stay safe, Brian."

"Good luck, Kevin!"

"Oh no, they have their Scattering Soldiers again!" Tanya said.

"Come out, come out, client," the head of the Rackes searched. "I know you're hiding in there!" Then its antenna went up straight. "I can sense someone foreign. Come out, come out, primate!"

Antauri gasped. " Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

"They found me."

"Hey, the Racke sensed monkey, you thought it was you?"

"Long story, Tanya."

The two saw other people being killed by Scattering Soldiers.

"But I have to do this," Antauri tried to activate his power.

"Do what?"

"Because if I use my powers, the Rackes can sense it."

"Powers?"

Antauri's ghost claws were activated. Tanya was shocked. "You're a ghost?"

"No, these are my powers."

"Ghost claws?"

Antauri deactivated his ghost claws. "I don't want to use it."

"Why not?"

"I must find a way."

"Are your pockets glowing?"

He checked his pockets. "I think there's something inside..."

A lozenge pack. He read the label. "'Monkey Mind Lozenge. Take one lozenge before doing the Monkey Mind Scream.' So I can do the Monkey Mind Scream with this. Tanya, stay here." He took one lozenge and ran to another corner.

"A what lozenge?"

"Come on, soldiers, faster!" the head of the Rackes commanded. "Argh, I want a wind for you to scatter around fast!"

Antauri appeared near the Rackes. "You want wind? Take this! Monkey Mind Scream!" With his power, the Scattering Soldiers were scattered and destroyed. The Rackes flew to the sky. The area is now clean.

"That... was... incredible!" Tanya said. "I wish people could have seen it."

"No, I don't want the people to see it," Antauri went down to the ground from levitating.

"Why not?" Tanya walked with him.

"Because they might know me."

"Hey, we've just met. Are you some kind of a superhero or a magician?"

"A bit of a superhero but not a magician."

"Oh nice! Are you a part of a team?"

"I'm from the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force."

"Super Robot er... what?"

"Oh, good. You don't know me."

"I've never heard of that name before. Not even anybody else here in this town."

"I was a robot monkey back in my home."

Tanya paused. "You were a robot monkey? So you passed the evolution of man?"

"What do you mean? I was originally a monkey, until my team and I got shot by a turn-to-human beam by our archenemy."

"Wait... what?"

Tanya and Antauri hid in a corner.

"Okay listen, my team and I were in space, defeating Skeleton King, our archenemy. He shot us by a turn-to-human beam except for our leader who is human, and we fell to planet Earth."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I have the Power Primate in which the Rackes can sense, I have ghost claws, I came from another planet, I'm not an alien, and Kevin isn't my real name-"

"Kevin isn't your real name?"

"Oh dear..."

"No, it's okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Kevin is not my real name, it's Antauri."

(pause) "Are you some kind of a Japanese?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. You're from a foreign planet. Are there humans in your planet?"

"Yes."

"And where are your team?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're scattered around this planet, in different periods of time."

"So you're going to find them?"

"That's why I'm going to build a time machine. I know my Brain Scrambler isn't here."

"Your what?"

"My ship. Skeleton King destroyed it into pieces."

They walked back to the road.

"It's evening," Tanya looked at the dark sky. "You'll build your time machine tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. Maybe the Macras will come here, I know those creatures, I'll talk to them."

"But they can't speak!"

"I can communicate with anyone who can't speak."

"Okay... see you then. Wait, can I call you Antauri starting now?"

"Not here."

"Just Kevin?"

"Just Kevin."

"Okay," Tanya went back to the inn. Antauri searched for spare parts in a scrap yard.

"The Macras?" Dr. Reynolds looked through the window. "How early!"

A citizen was ready for weapons. "Hey crabby! Show me what you got!"

A giant Macra just punched the citizen away. Then the others started invading the city.

Another citizen hid in a corner, terrified. "Crabs... please... stop..."

"Stop," Antauri used his power to stop the Macras from invading. Then they approached to him. "Wait... why me?"

The Macras started talking using their own language in which people cannot understand.

"The Macras... crabs..." Antauri tried to remember. "The Macras! The 400 year old sacred crabs from the Pacific, Planet Earth! My brother Gibson and I have encountered these creatures a long time ago, the time they invaded Shuggazoom. Hello again, Macras!"

Still, the crab creatures spoke some words that can't be understood. They sound like humans clicking tongues. Antauri remembered their language. He started communicating with them. A few people were watching, including Tanya and Dr. Reynolds.

Macra language

Antauri's translation: So the Rackes are still chasing you? Why?

Macra language

Antauri's reply: The war still goes on? Oh, for goodness sake... are you getting tired of it?

Macra language

Antauri's translation: So you were trying to explain to them that originally, you are the sacred ones in this town. They don't agree?

Macra language

Antauri's translation: Those Rackes don't show respect.

Macra language, longer one

Antauri's translation: You have your Macra essence hidden in the mysterious inn. Sure, I'll give it to you.

The leader of the Macras replied with their own language. "Thank you." Then they sang a song. Antauri recognized it. "They're singing the chromophone song!"

"The what?" Tanya did not understand.

Then the Macras stomped away. Tanya went to Antauri. "I know where the essence is."

In the basement of the inn...

"What song were they singing?" Tanya asked.

"The chromophone song," Antauri said. "It's their song. Came from a marching band with no drums."

"The song's kinda fancy. I liked it."

Antauri whistled the first ten seconds of the chromophone song as they go down the basement.

"Well you know the whole song..." Tanya said.

(see Doctor Who 1967 episode, The Macra Terror)

They found the Macra essence.

"Here it is, kept for about two centuries ago," Tanya explained. "The cute little green crab with black fluid is the Macra essence. Man, I can't resist by its cuteness."

"I think the Macras were adorable once," Antauri tried to grab the little crab.

"Treat it like you're babysitting a baby crab."

"Here, little crab... I'm going to get you back to your ancestors..."

"Kevin, watch out for its crab hands! It's dangerous!"

"That's it... good crab- ow!" the little crab pinched Antauri's finger.

"Told ya."

"Stop it... Come here, I'll take you to your ancestors, I'll-oh, don't cry..."

"Hey, why's he crying?"

"I don't have a pacifier to keep you calm, don't cry, little crab..."

Tanya found a jar. "Hey, we should keep the crab in this open jar!"

"Great idea!"

The two carefully placed the little crab into the jar and went upstairs to the main floor.

Meanwhile, The Sacred Cows, the current sacred ones in the town, had their own concert. The audience are quite bored hearing the song.

"Thrill, thrill, thrill

Kill, kill, kill

Make a scene..."

(see Get Smart 1965 episode, The Groovy Guru)

"This song hurts my head..." a citizen commented. "Sing another song!"

"Yeah, we don't like it," another citizen said.

The audience booed. It looks like the Sacred Cows aren't wise at all.

Later, the Rackes and the Macras came.

"Surrender or I'll destroy your concert," the head of the Rackes said.

"Alright, alright, cockroach," one of the Sacred Cows put down its microphone. "Is this a wild fight again? Where are the Macras?"

The Macras spoke by their own language.

"Shut up, crab," a Racke said. "You don't talk."

The Macras frowned.

"Let's start this war, shall we?" the head of the Rackes set up its weapons.

"Not today," a voice came up from the rooftop of the inn. "Anyone who thinks he's sacred, drop your weapons."

The Rackes and the Sacred Cows dropped their weapons.

"Hey, it's the outsider Kevin!" a Sacred Cow said.

"Even you, Macras."

The Macras reacted by their own language (which translates to: We thought we trusted you.)

"Yes, I know," Antauri said. "But let's get to the old drawing board. Rackes, you first."

"We rule this town, outsider," the head of the Rackes started. "We are the most powerful creatures. We are better than the Macras!"

"And how is that?"

"The Macras don't talk anymore, and they are weak."

"Is that so? Macras?"

The Macras mentioned several reasons by their own language.

"Well how would you understand them?" the head of the Rackes said. "They're such dumb little crabs!"

"Don't say that!" Antauri demanded. "You're going to make a baby Macra cry!"

A baby Macra cried and its mother tried to keep it calm.

"Told you."

"How can you understand their own language?" the head of the Rackes reacted.

"I understand them," Antauri folded his arms. "I can sense their feelings."

"There's no way you can sense- wait a minute, you're the one with the primate power!"

"And guess what I found? This Macra essence," Antauri showed the Macra essence. "I have heard from the Macras that you stole this essence to make them weak! That's dishonesty. You want to be sacred by doing that?"

The Rackes got angry. "Curse you!"

They set up their weapons, ready to fight.

Tanya approached to Antauri. "Kevin, we're here to help."

Antauri saw that the townsfolk are ready to fight too. "Oh, why, thank you, Tanya. Eastmacrondale townsfolk, go!"

Another war went on. Not Rackes versus Macras, this time, Rackes versus Eastmacrondale townsfolk. Basic one, as we call it. Of course, this is Medieval era. Later, the townsfolk won. The Rackes got even more angry, they assembled to make a 100 foot Racke. The townsfolk made several reactions that they cannot defeat the Rackes.

"I'll handle this." Using his psychic powers, Antauri levitated to meet the Racke eye to eye. He activated his ghost mode, went through the Rackes' brains, and landed on the ground.

"Argh! It's not over yet!" The giant Racke punched Antauri through the wall. "Now who's gonna defeat me now?"

Antauri got up, with several bruises on his arms and legs. He saw the Macra essence in the cracked jar.

"Drink the green liquid," a crab said. A Macra can talk!

"What for?" Antauri struggled to get up straight.

"Help the Macras, help stop this war."

"Wait, you can talk?"

"Only the Rackes can't understand. Now, drink the essence, it will make you stronger. One little sip."

"I'm... not sure..."

The Rackes roared loudly.

The Macras trusted me, Antauri thought. Now I have to trust them too.

He took a few sips of the green liquid and got up straight. Suddenly, something tingly is going on with his nerves. He saw his hands change. Wait, what? Don't tell me I'm going to die again, Antauri thought.

Wait, no, he's not going to die.

He's about to regenerate.

Is this different from what the old Macra said?

His bruises were gone. His powers grew stronger like when he was a robot monkey. He levitated again.

"Give it up, cockroaches, it's over."

"What?" the head of the Rackes were shocked. "You can't convert from monkey to crab!"

"That isn't conversion," another Racke said.

"Isn't?"

Antauri activated his ghost claws. "Claw Disruptor!"

He destroyed the giant Racke. The pile of Rackes were disassembled.

"Kevin," Dr. Reynolds called, Antauri went to him. "Use this Essence Transferinator. It can transfer the Rackes' essence (which it originally belongs to the Macras) to the Macras."

Antauri used the transferinator. The Rackes were destroyed, and their essence were transferred to the Macras. They were turned into normal little cockroaches.

Everyone cheered. The war is over.

"We did it!" Tanya clapped her hands with joy.

The head of the Macras approached to Antauri. "Thank you, dear. You and the Eastmacrondale townsfolk helped us stop the war."

"No problem," Antauri said. "Now all of us can understand you."

"And you found our essence. Our powers are back!"

"Macras," Dr. Reynolds announced. "On behalf of the Eastmacrondale townsfolk, you are our sacred ones, again!"

Everyone bowed down to their sacred one.

"Not only that, Doctor," the old Macra said. It approached to Antauri. "We also honor the heroism of this man with the Power Primate."

Everyone applauded.

"You know my powers?" Antauri said.

"We can sense your powers. We remember that we have met you before."

"Oh, you remember that."

"You can introduce them your team."

"Sorry, but my team is not here. I'll find them when I get out of here."

"We can help you find your team."

"Oh, thank you, but I can do it myself."

"Just a little support?"

"Hmm... actually, there is one thing."

"Tanya, take your hand off my eyes!" Antauri's eyes were covered.

"Until I give you a surprise," Tanya said.

"Surprise?"

"Here we are." Tanya uncovered Antauri's eyes. He saw a purple police box. (A/N: Refer to Doctor Who, about the police box called the TARDIS)

"A purple box?" Antauri was surprised.

"It's a time machine. The Macras made it for you."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Take a look inside."

They entered the box. Antauri was still surprised. The box is bigger on the outside! It has a round console which operates the time machine. The walls are in modern style. "This... is... magnificent!"

"I know right?" Tanya smiled.

"Does this have a jumpstart?" Antauri referred to the console.

"Yep. It's all set."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Actually, the Macras made it for you."

"Tell the Macras I said thank you."

"Okay."

They went out of the box.

"Well, it's time for me to go," Antauri held the door.

"Will you return someday?" Tanya asked.

"If I can..."

"Mind you, the Macra drink made a few changes on you. You became fit, and handsome."

(A/N: Oops, I forgot to mention about Antauri's regeneration. From over-weighted he became fit, and his face was in good shape. His complexion became lighter than before, and he's not half-bald anymore.) He just noticed his regenerated body awhile ago. "I didn't know that would happen."

"But I like it."

"I like it too."

Brian and Dr. Reynolds approached in.

"Brian," Antauri called. "How's your leg?"

"Doing fine, sire," Brian said. "Thanks to Dr. Reynolds here."

Dr. Reynolds smiled. "Good luck on your trip, sire!"

"Thank you, Doctor," Antauri said.

"I have a surprise for you," Tanya handed out a small box. She opened it... "It's a lucky crab snowglobe, for remembrance." She gave it to Antauri.

"Thank you, Tanya," he gave the globe a little shake and the snow was scattered inside the globe.

"Oh, and you forgot this," she put his hat on his head. "Good luck on your trip." She kissed him on the lips.

Antauri realized that. He has never been kissed by a female before, not even Nova. He breathed quietly. "Thank you."

He went inside the purple box and flipped on the switches of the console. He touched the lever.

"Monkey Team, here I come."

He pulled the lever, the time machine took off to outer space and into the time vortex.

-to be continued-


End file.
